The present invention relates generally to urine collection containers and relates more specifically to a drain assembly for discharging the contents of a urine collection container.
Urine collection bags are well known. Such collection bags receive and store urine from a catheter. When the bag becomes full, it is emptied through an outlet provided on the bag. The outlet can also be used to collect a urine sample for analysis.
A problem for healthcare personnel emptying the bag or collecting a urine sample through the outlet concerns operating the device without accidentally splashing urine on themselves during the operation of the outlet. Typically the operator will be holding the specimen container with one hand while trying to operate the outlet with the other. Operation of some outlets with one hand can be problematic. In addition, operation of some outlets may cause the discharge stream to be momentarily misdirected during operation of the outlet.
Thus there is a need for an outlet which can be operated reliably with only one hand and which provides control over the direction in which fluid is discharged. Preferably such an outlet should also be intuitive to operate.
There is a further need for an outlet tube device which can be operated without the fingers and hands of the operator being in the proximity of the discharge tube so as to minimize or eliminate the possibility of transferring bacteria, fungus, or other contaminant from the operator""s hands to the tube, where the contaminant could find its way into the bag and hence to the patient, or from the tube to the operator""s hands, causing an unsanitary situation and exposing the operator to the possibility of infection or disease.
Another problem for healthcare personnel emptying the bag or collecting a urine sample through the outlet concerns the possibility protective gloves being pinched or torn by the outlet tube mechanism. Once the integrity of the protective glove is compromised, the operator is exposed to the possibility of infection or disease. Thus there is a need for an outlet tube device which can be operated without the operator""s protective gloves being pinched or torn by the outlet tube mechanism.
Stated generally, the present invention comprises an improved drain assembly for urine collection containers which satisfies all of the foregoing needs. The drain assembly can easily and reliably be operated with only one hand and is intuitive for a user to operate. It further provides the operator with control over the direction in which fluid is discharged, especially during opening and closing of the drain assembly. It can also be operated without the fingers and hands of the operator being in the proximity of the discharge tube. Thus the possibility is minimized or eliminated of transferring bacteria, fungus, or other contaminant from the operator""s hands to the tube, where the contaminant could find its way into the bag and hence to the patient. The possibility is further minimized or eliminated of transferring contaminants from the tube to the operator""s hands, where the contaminant could cause an unsanitary situation and expose the operator to the possibility of infection or disease. The outlet tube device of the disclosed embodiment can further be operated without the operator""s protective gloves being pinched or torn by the outlet tube mechanism.
Stated somewhat more specifically, the present invention relates to a drain assembly for a fluid collection container. First and second housing portions are mounted to one another in fixed relation to form a housing. The housing is attached to a fluid collection container and defines a cavity therewithin. A stop is located within the cavity and is fixed relative to the housing. A switch is mounted within the cavity for rotary movement relative to the housing. The switch has a closure member formed thereon. In a preferred embodiment the switch has a tab extending through the housing to facilitate rotation of the switch from outside the housing. A flexible, resilient tube in fluid communication with the interior of the fluid collection container has a portion disposed within the cavity and extending between the stop and the closure member of the switch. The tube is configured so that fluid discharged from the lower end of the tube is discharged through an opening in a lower portion of the housing. In the disclosed embodiment the end of the tube is recessed well within the housing to prevent accidental contact between the operator and the discharge end of the tube. When the switch is rotated in one direction, the tube is compressed between the stop and the closure member, thereby preventing fluid flow through the tube. In the disclosed embodiment, rotating the switch to the xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d position rotates a shield into position which closes the opening in the lower end of the housing. When the switch is rotated in the opposite direction, the closure member rotates away from the stop so as to permit the tube to open, thereby permitting fluid flow to be discharged from the fluid collection container through the tube.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved drain assembly for urine collection containers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drain assembly for urine collection containers which can easily and reliably be operated with only one hand.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a drain assembly for urine collection containers which provides the operator with control over the direction in which fluid is discharged, especially during opening and closing of the drain assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drain assembly for urine collection containers which is intuitive to operate.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an outlet tube device which can be operated without the fingers and hands of the operator being in the proximity of the discharge tube so as to minimize or eliminate the possibility of transferring bacteria, fungus, or other contaminant from the operator""s hands to the tube, where the contaminant could find its way into the bag and hence to the patient, or from the tube to the operator""s hands, causing an unsanitary situation and exposing the operator to the possibility of infection or disease.